(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of systems for introducing gases under pressure into an intake manifold of a turbocharged diesel engine and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an air pressure system adapted for mounting on a vehicle and next to a vehicle's diesel engine for overcoming manifold intake air pressure, when supplying a mixture of plasma ion gas into the intake manifold of the engine. The mixture of the plasma ion gas including hydrogen gas, oxygen gas, Brown's gas, HHO, nascent hydrogen and oxygen gas, and hydrinos sufficient to enhance diesel fuel introduced into the intake manifold. The mixture of gases introduced under pressure into the intake manifold greatly increases vehicle mileage per gallon of fuel, improves fuel combustion at a low combustion temperature with reduced hydrocarbon emissions, reduces greenhouse gas emissions and reduces engine maintenance.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a large number of issued patents related to hydrogen gas generator for internal combustion engines. These patents disclose complex and expensive apparatus and methods for generating hydrogen gas using an electrolysis cell and require a major redesign of a standard diesel engine and the engine's exhaust system. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,941 and 4,567,857 to Houseman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,712 to Taschek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,072 to Mischenko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,435 to Shelton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,871 to Oshima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,189 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,086 to Hindin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,641 to Balan et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,369 to Shurtleff.
None of these prior art references disclose the unique combination of an air pressure system with a plasma ion gas generator system used for overcoming an air intake pressure into the intake manifold of a diesel fuel engine and similar applications.